Unexpected surprises!
by FAXfan
Summary: This is the sequal to What is Love. Max and the boys are out of school. What awaits the flock and what is this unexpected surprise. Rating will probably stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the sequel to What is Love. So, I'm not sure where this is going but I have to do it so here we go! It's going to start when Max is 18 and they are seniors. Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 12, and Angel is 10.**

**Max's POV**

Today is the last day of my last year in school. I am so excited, and I know this is going to sound bizarre, but I'm going to miss it a little. So Jeb felt bad about leaving us all those years ago and decided to buy Fang and I a car, each! He got me a Lamborghini Murcielago and got Fang a Superbike 848 Ducati. I had to admit it Jeb was stepping it up. I got up and grabbed a white shirt with a huge yellow smiley face on it and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my famous low rise black converse and I straightened my hair and bangs. I decided to grow my hair out to a little past my shoulders and I got side bangs. My natural highlight got a lot darker so now I have blonde hair with brown streaks in it. It's crazy I tell you! Anyhow, I ran down the stairs and helped Iggy cook breakfast. Yes you heard right, I Max Ride am cooking. They decided to really teach me how to cook. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, it's Edward."

Now if you remember correctly Edward helped me make Fang jealous. As it turns out Edward is gay, and we are best friends till this day.

"Eddie!!" I hugged him.

"Hey sweetheart what's for breakfast."

"Pancakes and fruit baby!" Edward's gotten used to our eating habits. No, he doesn't know about us. Fang came down the stairs and nodded to all of us.

"Good Morning Nicolai!" I said in a singsong voice. He just glared at me. I shook my head and got the plates and silver ware out. I set the table and yelled at the kids to hurry up. We all sat down and I poured myself some milk.

"Looking hot Max." Gazzy said. It's been his joke as an almost teenager to tell me I'm hot everyday and piss Fang off. As a group we decided if we should be allowed to swear. I got out voted and here we are cursing up a storm.

"Thank you Zack." I stared at him then proceeded to eat. We ran out and Ed and Iggy got in my car and Fang left on his bike. The rest of the kids are with mom. We pulled in and Kate was waiting with Lenny.

"Guys!!" I ran and hugged them.

"I am so going to miss you Max."

"I'm going to miss you guys too! Let's get to class." We walked into class and sat down. I paper ball hit my head. I looked around and spotted Fang at the back. No way would he do that. _Whack!_ I got hit again. Screw this, it's on Fang! I grabbed a paper and ripped it out and flung it at Fang. It hit him dead on the forehead. I had to hide my face so I could laugh. When I turned around Fang was glaring at me. I winked and turned around. The rest of the day went in the same manner. All the seniors were messing around. We got let out early. We all ran out to our cars and grabbed huge pieces of a banner. We hung it up on the front of the school. It said **"Class of 2009, Adios Losers!"** We laughed and raced home. No more high school Max." I sighed and walked into the house. I now have the rest of my life in front of me.

**That's the first chapter!! I know it's not that long but they will get longer. Plus, this is just a start!! Please read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People, thank you so much for reading my story and putting it on your favorites and such. I have only got one review and I'm sad. What is Love had many reviewers, Unexpected Surprises has one. I know I only have one chapter up, but still. I love reviews even more than favorites. BUT THANKS ANYHOW!!!! Without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Max's POV**

As I walked in the house with Fang and Iggy I realized we were alone. We needed to grow up and get things done. I sighed.

"We have to get jobs." I stated.

"What! A blind guy can't work. How dare you try and make me, Max!" Iggy exclaimed dramatically.

"You can do the house work Ig; you don't have to get a real job. You do Fang." He nodded and went to get the paper. I sighed and did something I never thought I would do. I picked up the phone and called Jeb. I walked in my room so no one could hear me.

"This is Jeb."

"Jeb, this is Max. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I cringed.

"Why of course what is it Maximum?"

"I would like to have a job where I can stay at home, but still get paid good money. I don't know what to do."

"Maximum, I think the job you are searching for is an advice column. Go down to the newspaper and make a deal. I think you will be happy with it."

"Thanks Jeb. I appreciate it." We hung up and I sighed. I walked into the living room and looked at Fang.

"I have to go out for a bit. It's nothing big, but wait for the kids. Thanks." I walked outside and spread my wings. I jumped in the air and let the strong current lift me up. I sighed. When I'm up here it feels like I can do anything. In all actuality, I probably can do anything up here. I dived down and swooped up in a loop. I twirled and glided and had as much fun as I could. I used to be able to do this, but it's hard now-a-days. My mom got a promotion and works early to really late. So most the time it's just Fang and I taking care of kids. I'll tell you, it's stressful at times. Angel wants to go to her friends house for a week, Nudge wants to go shopping in Paris and wont go anywhere else, all Ig does is eat sleep and play video games, Fang is silent and tries to help sometimes, and last but certainly not least Gaz decides he wants to know what sex is. I shuddered thinking of the day. I shook my head and realized I was nearing town. I dived bombed and landed gracefully on my feet. I walked out of the small woods and on the side walk. In about five minutes I was at the local newspaper place. I walked in and went up to a person at a desk.

"Uh, excuse me; I was wondering if you had a position open?"

"Why yes sweetie we do. The advice column is open." Perfect.

"Could I fill out an application?" I asked.

"No, but you can take the job. No one has even come in. We were about to stop advertising."

"Oh, well that would be perfect. Thank you."

"Here, write down your information and then I'll describe what to do." I did as she said and she told me just answer the question I was given. Then she handed me a bad filled with letters. Fun. I said thanks and went back to the woods. I took off flying and I used my super speed to get home in three. I flew in my window and dropped my bag off. I hoped down and walked in the front door.

"I'm back. WHAT HAPPENED?" I walked in to see Fang covered in flour, Iggy rolling around on the floor, Nudge holing a camera, Gazzy with the flour bag, and Angel was on the table holding two eggs with her eyes on me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I ground out. She smiled an innocent smile and fired them at me. Fang jumped up and tackled me on the floor. I was covered in flour and Fang.

"Welcome home." He grinned and pecked me on my lips. I looked behind me to see my favorite photo of us covered in egg. I pushed Fang off and jumped up.

"ANGEL! GET IN YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

"No." She smirked. I saw red.

"Angel you are grounded. For the rest of the year you will not be going anywhere, you will not see your friends, you will have no phone or computer privileges, and last but not least, no shopping." Her smirk grew into wide eyes filled with tears.

"But, but Max, this is the last time I'll see my friends! You know were moving! It was just a joke, and you know that."

"Angel, I told you to do something and you deliberately disobeyed me. In the process you ruined my most prized possession and you made a mess. Before you go to your room you are cleaning this whole mess by yourself. As for you Iggy, no bombs or ANYTHING! Same for you Gasman. Nudge no shopping for you and you have to clean the bathroom for the rest of the school year. Now do what I said!" I turned around to fang and just looked at him. He came over and hugged me, then picked me up bridal style and put me on our bed.

"Fang, you know I hate to be mean. Was I too harsh?"

"No max, you did what your supposed to do." I kissed him then got up.

"I'm going to get a shower; you can get one after me."

"Why don't we take one together?"

"No Fang."

"I'm just thinking of the environment."

"Fang." I glared. He chuckled and waved me off. I got up and got in the shower. I washed off the flour and relaxed me muscles. I got out and grabbed my white t-shirt with Fang's boxers. Now to talk to Angel.

**Well, that was the second chapter. How was it?? REVIEW!! Thanks for reading you guys! Also, sorry it's still short. On good news, Orangeduck23 is still my co-writer!!! She will be writing the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It turns out I will be writing this next chapter. Sorry for the wait I got grounded. I will try my best to keep up with the chapters. I have two stories going.**

**Max's POV**

As I walked to Angel's room I felt horrible. I hate to be mean but, that picture has memories that no one understands. When we were in school they had us all take pictures. They got one of us together, beaten and messed up. That picture shows us as a real family. Fang and I protecting our family no matter what. I remembered that day. They had just done a test on me. I had to run as fast as I could with erasers chasing me. I wasn't allowed to fight them off. I ran for seven hours. When we stopped we took the picture. Fang held me close because my lungs were burning in my chest and I couldn't breathe. I shook my head and entered Angel's room.

"Hi Hun."

"Hi Max." She sniffled.

"I didn't want to yell at you sweetheart. I know I was a little too harsh. So, your punishment will be no shopping and still no phone or computer privileges. I just want you to know that what you did was wrong. We are all growing indignant but you still have to listen to me. What if something happens and the erasers come back? If you ignore me you could get hurt. I truly am doing this for your own good Hun, I hope you understand."

"I do Max, it's just hard. Everyone is so much older and I still feel like the little kid."

"Angel listen here. I don't know any other kid who has as much guts and skill as you do. Heck, even some adults don't have the things you do. You're caring and smart, these things make you, you. You may be the youngest but you're mature for your age. So don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Max. I love you."

"I love you too kiddo, good night."

"Night."

I slowly walked back to our room. Fang was still in the shower so I grabbed my mail bag and headed downstairs. I got my laptop and got ready to write. My first letter read:

_Dear Abby,_

_My best friend decided she wanted to start drinking. I know were not supposed to, I'm only 14. I need your advice on what to do. Please help!_

_-MsThing_

_**Dear MsThing,**_

_**All I have to say is no. Don't drink sweetheart, it really isn't good. If you can, try to make your friend see it's not good to drink. Be strong and say no.**_

_**Best Wishes, Abby.**_

_Dear Abby,_

_I am having boyfriend trouble. He thinks were ready for the next step and I know I'm not. I'm afraid if I tell him I don't want to do "it" he will hate me and break up with me. What should I do?_

_-ImJustConfused_

_**Dear ImJustConfused,**_

_**If you are not ready to take the next step then don't. Show a little backbone and stand up for yourself. There is no reason to be afraid. I will tell you this, if your boyfriend is stupid enough to break up with you over something like this then he isn't worth it. You can find a better man; just keep trying if things don't work out!**_

_**-Abby**_

_Dear Abby,_

_I have a major problem. My step-father abuses me. I'm afraid to tell anyone because he might hurt me worse. I am so scared and alone. I need your help!_

_-SoLonley_

_**Dear SoLonley.**_

_**Sweetie, you have to tell someone. Go to your nearest police station and tell someone. Tell them you are scared that if you leave and he finds out you'll get hurt. Just stay there. If you don't tell someone it can get much worse. He could beat you to death. I need you to tell the police or a teacher. Someome!**_

_**Much Love, Abby**_

After that I was exhausted. Those are some pretty intense letters. I put the letters away and shut down the laptop. This put my life into perspective. We've had a rough life and I'm a horrible leader. After we destroyed Itex forever I never really gave them a REAL vacation. I sighed, started up the laptop and looked for places in the U.S. I found a great place to go. It's a little village in Cuba. I smiled; I finally am going to have a vacation with the kids.

**There we go, I'm sorry it's still not long. Just give me a little time. I actually have big plans for this story. It's going to be a long one. Please review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, reading Romeo and Juliet for English class.**

** Max POV**

I woke in the morning and took a shower. For some reason I feel a little playful today. I put on a red lace bra and thong set and slipped them on. I put on low lying light wash jeans and a tight black cami that had a little red lace peeking out. I put my hair in soft flowing waves down my back. I ran downstairs and decided to take the family to IHOP! I grabbed a really sexy white jacket that showed a little cleavage and sat on the couch drinking cappuccino waiting for the kids to get up. Iggy was the first to come down.

"Morning Ig!"

"Wow, you're happy, want me to make you breakfast?"

"Nope, I'm taking everyone to IHOP so get ready." After that Iggy ran upstairs telling everyone what's going on. In about ten minutes the kids were putting on shoes and I put on my black and white pumas. We went out the door and went into the forest. I whipped out my wings and took off in the sky. We flew for about five minutes then we dropped down. We went inside and got a table.

"Fang va chez que?" I asked in French.

"Pancakes Max. I went to the home of pancakes." I stuck my tongue out. So bored waiting all alone! I think I'm high.

"Fang, are my eyes red?"

"No."

"What color are they then?"

"A color."

"Tell me Fang."

"No."

"Fang, I'm going to murder you!"

"Sure." He smirked as I grew irritated. Just then a horny teenage waiter came over. How do I know he's horny you ask? He's popping a boner.

"Welcome to IHOP, what can I get you good-looking ladies?" Boner kid asked.

"I'd love a Vanilla Iced coffee thanks."

"Apple Juice, Chocolate Milk, OJ, OJ, and Coffee." Was our answers. He left then came back with our drinks.

"Can you get us two more of everything? Also, to order I want two chocolate chip pancake meals." I answered straight away.

The rest answered, "2 New York Cheesecake, 2 Strawberry Banana, 2 Double Blueberry, 2 Original pancakes, and 2 Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity with the cinnamon." The kid looked shocked.

"We got the money just order it." I order and he scampered off.

"Max, are you a little feisty?" Gasman asked.

"Why yes Gas, I am!" I stuck my tongue out. They all looked shocked. I sighed. I am eighteen years old and raising a family. I mentally smacked myself. I feel no pity because I love my most resent life style.

"Hey guys, I want to tell you something important." I stated.

Just then the waiter dude came over and brought us our meals. As the kids started to eat I began my news.

"I have decided that I am all taking you on vacation in Cuba." The table was shocked.

"Are you happy?" I asked nervous. I thought this was a good idea.

"Max I freaking love you!" Nudge and Angel said at the same time. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm thinking we will go in a month. That gives us time to do stuff before we leave." Just then my phone rang playing Get Low by Lil Jon. I got up and went outside.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Maximum Ride?" A kind voice answered.

"Yes this is, may I ask whose calling."

"I'm Miranda Kale from Saint Elizabeth's Hospital, and I'm sad to say your father Jeb is in here in critical condition." As much as I haven't liked Jeb in the past, he's still my dad.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"He was going down the high-way when a semi crashed into him. We don't think he'll make it through the day. Do you think you can come straight away?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be there in ten." I hung up and ran back inside.

"Guys I have to go Jeb was in a bad accident and he will probably die. Fang take them home when their done." I handed him my Max card. He nodded. I took off out the door and into the deep green forest. I jumped in the air with magnificent force and took off like a rocket. I was one girl who was going to say bye to her daddy. As I was flying I saw the little people below walking with no problems. I sighed. My dad was dying. I won't have anymore time with him, at all. Sad thoughts were running through my head as I flew. I landed in small woods beside the hospital. I ran out and into the hospital.

"What room is Jeb Batchelder in?" I asked the receptionist. She looked through her book.

"Room 218." I rushed off up the stairs at super human speed. I walked into room 218 and the sight I saw made me want to cry. My father was completely bandaged up except his face.

"Dad." I whispered. The doctor came in at this moment.

"Miss Ride?" He guessed.

"Yeah, what do I need to do?" I asked.

"I would start making arrangements for the funeral. I'm so sorry. Also, I need you to sign this. Your father was clutching his will when he came in." I took the paper from him and it said I will take what was given to me by him. I signed the paper. I went over to Jeb and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm sorry we didn't have a better relationship dad. I love you." I whispered in his ear. His heart monitor stopped beeping. Silent tears ran down my face. I called my mom and told her the situation and she said she would come straight away. I left and went to the court house. I told them what was going on and they got me a meeting with the judge. The judge walked in.

"Maximum Ride?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Judge Michael Payne. I hear you want the will of Jeb Batchelder?" He asked.

"Yes sir." He cleared his throat. **(Okay, I don't really know how to write this next part so bear with me!)**

"I Jeb Batchelder give all my possessions over to Maximum Ride.

Max,

I never want it to be like this. I wish we had a great long relationship. If we did, then great! But if not, I love you no matter what. I hope you won't take offence of anything I give you. Be safe and strong.

Your father,

Jeb

P.S. I like cars.

LAND:

45687 Loggers Rd, Jamesville Colorado. (A log cabin)

43692 Crestview Rd, Waterpool, New Jersey. (Forest home)

**(I would like to say all of these places are made up!)**

VEHICALS:

2007 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish

Audi R8 TDI Le Mans

Bugatti Veyron Sang Noir

2006 Dodge Hennessey Viper Venom 1000

Ferrari 458 Italia 2010 Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M 2010 Fisker Karma 2009 Jaguar XK60 Special Edition 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 2008 IMSA Lamborghini Murcielago GTR 2010 Lotus Evora 2010 Maserati GranCabrio 2009 Peugeot RC Hybrid Electric Concept 2008 Porsche Boxster RS 60 Spyder 2011 Rolls-Royce Ghost 2013 Tesla Model S FINANCIAL: 100,000,000 Dollars (All loans and charges have been fulfilled.) After reading all of this I realized just how much Jeb cared. Well, I made it a little longer for you! I will try to update a lot faster! How was it? Like it, love it, hate it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Peace Love Happiness 


	5. Chapter 5 SORRY!

**Hey guys I'm sorry but I'm going to start working on stories one at a time. I am here by discontinuing this story. I'll start to do it later!! **


End file.
